School
Once your baby hits age 3 (after 2 years, 11 months, and 2 weeks), aka 72 babydow days, you can send your baby off to school. Your baby will not get any older than three. Once you send a baby to school you can no longer care for it; however, you can still visit it as often as you like. The Quiz The quiz will only affect what prizes you get and not the color of the baby's uniform. The quiz questions are; #What is your babies wellness snuggly? #When did your baby "Insert Milestone, e.g first smile, here" #What did your baby get the highest devlopment in? #What did your baby get the lowest development in? #In your opinion, what is the personality of your baby? You may find it helpful to either have an extra tab open on your babies page or make a note of the things you need to know before you send your baby to school. Uniforms and Going to School The uniforms go in order from the best you can get to the worst you can get. From best to worst, they are red (the best), gold, blue, burgandy, and green (the worst). #'Red - Excellent Growth (THE BEST OF THE BEST!)' #'Gold - Good Growth (between average and excellent)' #'Blue - Average Growth (average)' #'Burgandy - OK growth ( between average and bad)' #'Green - Bad Growth (the worst)' People say that the uniform is based on the baby's growth. It is, but it's also based on the ranking between the 99 babies that went to school before. So if a whole load of babies with really high development went to school before your baby they'll get a lower uniform than if a whole load of babies wih really low development went before your baby. Also, you get rewards depending on your baby's uniform as well.If your baby gets red or gold,you get a pass If you're confused about the uniform colour there is another way to check. Each uniform adds something new, so you can check each thing off if you're unsure. *Green - Basic uniform *Burgandy/Purple - Adds a tie for boys and adds a ribbon for girls *Blue - Adds a jumper for both *Gold - Adds gold trim around blazer, cuffs and jumper for both, aswell as the skirt for girls *Red - Adds a red stripe across jumper for both Off to school Once your baby has gone off to school, they will receive a uniform, and a little 'teacher's note' on their little profile. Depending on your baby's growth and development, the note may be positive or negative. If it is very high, their note will be very good; if not, it won't. Also you get a colour uniform. If you get green or burgundy it means your baby has below average growth, if you get blue it means your baby has average growth, and if you get gold or red your baby has very good growth. Your baby will not age, they will stay 3 years forever. Once you baby is 3 years and at school, You will not be able to look after them anymore. You can look at them by clicking on my babies and To school, But you will only be able to see what your baby has done and what your baby has looked like. For Example, One of my babies, Has Smiled, Laughed, Said her first word, Went in her potty and had her first tooth. Your Baby's uniform will be compared to the 99 babies growth before your baby went to school. Babies at school Once your babies are at school you can no longer carry out actions with them but you will be able to see them on your my babies school tab on babydow. The report Once your baby is off to school, you can still go and see your baby. There is a report card (like the picture above) with some information about your baby's behavior at school. The reports rely on how well you look after your baby. Depending on the 99 babies that went to school before your baby also depends on the level they will go to school at. Category:Infobox templates